Never Grow Up
by Moonlight145
Summary: What if Damon and Stefan's mother had a child before the events with Katherine? And what if they didn't know about the baby...Until 145 years later. Here's the story of the Salvatore sister. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mystic Falls Virginia, 1864**_

_ Day 365: _

_ We've been stuck in here for one year but it feels like a lot longer. Pearl is getting weaker with each passing day and I've grown worried about her. She keeps mumbling "Hungry, so hungry." I offer her some of the food that she's brought but she won't take it. She says that's not what she needs. I am confused. What does she need? Every time I ask her she just looks at me. I wish we were free again. I asked her why the other people in the tomb don't move. I ask her if they're dead. She tells me they weren't strong enough. I wish we could leave now. I haven't seen the sun in eternity—I don't even know what time it is. The sleeping arrangements are tough too. I sleep on the stone on the floor. Pearl doesn't sleep. She's afraid that if she does she won't wake up again. Then I'll really be alone. Tonight is my last night here. Pearl found somewhere comfortable for me to sleep. She said that when I wake up again I'll get to see the sun and we'll be free. I have to stop writing now. She's taking me to the better sleeping place. I hope it has a pillow…the ground has killed my neck. _

"Lilia, come now. Stop that writing." Pearl says weakly. The thirteen year old puts her pen down but grasps the journal in her small hands.

"I wish to sleep with it, Pearl." She says. Pearl sighs but lets the young girl keep the book. "Where are we going anyway? Where will I sleep?"

Pearl ignores Lilia and kneels down on the floor instead. Her shaking hands grab onto a corner of loose rock and with all her strength left, she lifts it up. Under the stone lies a deep impression in the ground. A built in tomb, she thinks bitterly. But it would save Lilia's life. Thick red velvet lines the interior. The color is so enticing looking and Pearl can feel her canines extending. She shakes her head, gathering herself, and turns back to Lilia.

Lilia can feel her heart pounding in her chest, as Pearl can hear it. It would be so easy for the elder vampire to snatch the girl and drink her—but she can't. She made a promise to Mrs. Salvatore that she would protect her daughter like she was her own. And she would keep that promise even if it killed her.

"Pearl…what is that? I do not want to sleep in there. It's a burial chamber. I'm not going to die?—Am I?" Panic slowly surfaces in Lilia's chest. She can feel a thick lump in her throat. She hasn't felt like this since the time that Mr. Gilbert put them in the tomb.

"No no, Lilia. You're not going to die. This will save you. Please just trust me. It will be all right. Just come." Pearl wraps her hand around the girl's slender wrist, pulling her closer. Lilia doesn't put up a fight as Pearl helps lower her into the ground. Pearl leans closer to the youngster so that she has a clear vision of her eyes. "You're just going to go to sleep. You feel very tired. Close your eyes and give into the feeling. Drift off." She compels the girl into a deep slumber. Leaning closer, she kisses her forehead and lifts the lid once more covering Lilia. Pearl walks slowly towards the wall and slides down. She closes her eyes as she gives up.

_**Present Day, Mystic Falls**_

Elena screamed with everything she had when the vampire's fangs pierced her wrist. She tried to pull away but Anna's hands held her firmly. Suddenly Anna was yanked off her and Elena was pulled back off the ancient vampire's lap. "Run, Elena." Stefan urged her forward by shoving her slightly in the direction of the exit. She ran in the darkness until she saw the end of the tomb. Gathering the last of her strength, she ran out of the cave. Bonnie threw her arms around Elena as soon as she emerged. Then she pulled back, her face solemn.

"Elena, its Stefan…" Bonnie began.

"No, it's okay. He's right behind me." Elena turned and faced the tomb where Stefan stood, leaning against the stone wall. "Stefan? What are you doing?" Her brow furrowed.

"Elena…I-I can't." He said.

"What do you mean you can't?" She approached him, anger in her eyes. "You went in there not knowing if you could come out?" Her face betrayed her disbelief as she spat the words at him at full velocity.

Stefan looked down at her, sadly. "I heard you scream…" His voice was soft as he spoke.

Elena's eyes softened at his words and tone. She turned back to Bonnie. "Is there anything you guys can do? Can you lift the spell?" She asked hopefully.

"Elena…we're not strong enough. Emily was the only one who could undo the spell." Bonnie explained, gently.

"Can't you try?" Elena pleaded. Bonnie and her grandmother, who stood and watched everything happen, exchanged a look. She nodded slightly and spoke for the first time that night.

"Yes, Elena. We shall try." Bonnie smiled at Elena as her grandmother spoke. Then she turned around and grasped hands with her grandmother. They began to chant.

"Stefan…" Elena suddenly turned to the cave. "Damon's still in there. We can't just leave him."

"I know." He said quietly. He then turned and disappeared into the darkness.

"SHE'S NOT HERE!" Damon's voice screamed in pure rage. Something inside the tomb slammed and for a minute, Elena though he had hurt Stefan.

"Damon, we have to get out. Is it really worth spending all eternity in here?" Stefan asked.

"She's not here." Damon's voice was softer, sadder than anything.

"Come on." Stefan urged. Soon the two emerged from the tomb. Bonnie and her grandmother were still chanting but weakly. Another shadow was seen coming to the entrance. Stefan poised to fight a tomb vampire but it was just Anna and another weak vampire.

"I only wanted my mother." She said softly. But before they could pass the cave opening, the older vampire pulled back against her daughter. "What is it, mother?" Anna asked, concerned.

"Lilia…" The vampire muttered. She got out of her daughter's arms and blurred away back into the cave.

Damon and Stefan both caught Elena before she could chase after the vampire.

"MOTHER!" Anna screamed from inside the tomb. Stone scraping against stone was heard plain as day. Anna gasped loudly and their shadows were seen again only this time the elder vampire was carrying something—someone in her arms. By the time they reached the exit of the cave, the two witches stopped chanting. Realizing there was no way out, Anna's mother held her arms out, the child dangling slightly in them.

"Take her." She told Damon and Stefan. Then so quiet that her words were barely heard by human ears, she said, "She's your little sister." Damon looked at the old vampire like she was crazy, but took the little girl nonetheless. He looked down at her. She had the darkest shade of brown hair—almost black. And she had almost the same jaw as Damon. He stood up, his expression disbelieving. And Elena, Stefan, Damon and the little female Damon look-a-like, and the two witches walked out of the tomb.

**A/N: So this is sort of an idea I had while I was sitting in class. What do you think? Delete or continue? Reviews are welcome. I WILL be continuing "Truth" :D **


	2. Chapter 2

"Stefan, do you want me to stay?" Elena asked Stefan as they walked side by side to the Salvatore Boarding House.

"That's up to you, Elena." Stefan was distracted, not really looking at Elena, but instead the young _human _girl in Damon's arms. She stirred slightly, but her eyes remained closed, and her heart remained steady.

"I'll stay." Elena whispered, clasping her hand with Stefan's.

The three of them walked until they at last reached the large building where Stefan and Damon resided. Stefan and Elena walked in front and they unlatched the door, making way for Damon to walk through. Damon walked down the many hall ways until he found the room he was looking for. He stepped into his own room and made his way to the large black bed in the center. Elena appeared, seemingly out of thin air, and peeled back the dark comforter. Damon nodded his silent 'thank you' to her and placed the young child on the black silk sheets. He pulled the blanket over her once she looked comfortable and stepped back. Elena stood next to him, along with Stefan, who had walked into the room after Elena.

"How is this possible?" Elena asked. Damon and Stefan both turned their gazes to the confused human, confused themselves.

"I don't know." Stefan said.

"So what do we do now?" Elena asked.

"Now we wait for her to wake up. In the meantime, I _really _need some blood." Damon said, excusing himself.

"Damon!" Elena grabbed his arm. Damon stopped walking and turned to face her.

"What?" Damon growled. He definitely needed blood, he was getting aggravated easily.

"Don't." She said.

"Don't what?"

"Don't kill anyone." Elena whispered.

"You actually thought…Elena there are blood bags downstairs. I'm not going to kill someone." Damon rolled his eyes and pulled his arm free easily, and walked out of the room.

"Oh." Elena looked at Stefan who snickered slightly. "Shut up." She said, hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

**x-x-x-x **

Lilia's body felt heavy, as if someone had placed weights on her chest. She found it very difficult to breathe because the air was so fresh, something she had not been exposed to in 145 years. Nearby Lilia heard breathing, steady breathing. She tried to pace hers with theirs. Then she tried to open her eyes. At first she had no luck at all, but with a great amount of effort, she succeeded.

Lilia was greeted with light so bright she couldn't see anything, but her vision became gradually clearer. Lilia looked around, her eyes flashing from left to right in a desperate attempt to figure out where she was.

Elena awoke from her light nap, hearing a rustle of the sheets, and gasped. The little girl's head swiveled toward her, and her head cocked to the side in a confused gesture. Her bright blue eyes skimmed Elena from head to toe and finally met her eyes again.

"Stefan…" Before Elena could finish, he flashed to her side, his eyes not seeing anything but her.

"What's wrong? Are you all right?" Elena sighed. Ever the worrier.

"No…look." She whispered. Stefan followed her gaze and met Lilia's eyes directly. He openly stared at the little female Damon.

"Who are you? Where's Pearl?" Lilia asked Stefan. She stared in confusion when he didn't immediately answer. Damon waltzed in the room at that very second and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Who are _you?_" Lilia asked, fixing her gaze on Damon instead of Stefan. Damon stepped closer to the little girl and sat in the chair that was placed next to the bed. He prepared himself before he spoke.

"I'm Damon Salvatore." He said, searching the girl's face for any anxiety. There was only confusion.

"We share the same surname." She said, with hints of the previous century in her words.

"Yes." Damon said simply.

"Why?" A curious little youngster she was. "Are we related?"

Damon's gaze flickered to Stefan for half a second before returning to the girl.

"Lilia," He started, using the name that Pearl called her in the tomb.

"How do you know my name?" She demanded, sitting up. She was beyond confused now. Her rapid heart beat and the smell of her fear were very obvious to both the vampires.

"Lilia," Damon repeated. "Stefan and I," Damon pointed to Stefan, who sat on the edge of his seat, holding Elena to his side. "…Are your brothers." Damon let that sink in and searched her face for her reaction.

"Impossible. It's just Pearl and I. I have no brothers, only a deceased Mother." Lilia was full on panicking now. Her heart beat faster at a dangerous rate and her fear was more potent in the air.

"We don't know how either. Mother must've been pregnant when you were born, but back in 1864 she had been dead for 13 years. Also the year you turned 13, correct?" Damon continued.

"What do you mean 'back in 1864'? What year is it?" Lilia's heart wouldn't let up. It pounded its way through her chest and into her throat.

"Lilia, it's 2011." Stefan spoke from behind Damon in a gentle voice.

Lilia looked from Damon to Stefan and back again before she sucked in a deep breath and began to scream.


End file.
